Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna and, more particularly, to a tunable antenna.
Description of the Related Art
As communication technology develops, wireless communication devices are widely used in daily life. Moreover, the wireless communication standards of communication bands around the world are different. Consequently, the antenna for the wireless communication devices should support different wireless communication standards, and then the antenna of the wireless communication devices can receive or transmit multiband radio signals.
However, since the wireless communication devices gradually becomes smaller and thinner, the occupation space for the antenna in the wireless communication devices is limited.